Yoshi x Jawor
by Szatan
Summary: C.D.N? i tam na początku zamiast i powinno być na :d


**Prosze was i chwilę uwagi.**

**Bardzo przepraszam za każdy błąd**

**Ortograficzny**

**Pierwszy raz robię takie coś dlatego proszę o zrozumienie**

**Ta chistoria jest wymyślona przeze mnie. **

Perspektywa Filipa(Yoshi)

No i nadszedł kolejny dzień wstałem o 8 coś żeby obrobić filmy na dziś i na kolejne 2 tygodnie bo, wyjeżdżam z Jaworem, Nexe, Magistrem, Ewronem, Mandziem, Thorkem, Paczolem nad morze. Wyjazd mamy wieczorem o 19 a, ja jak zawsze pakuję się na ostatnią chwilę.

Perspektywa Pawła[(Jawora) jeśli się mylę z imieniem to bardzo przepraszam]

No i kolejny dzionek, wstałem o 12 na spokojnie bo przygotowałem się do wyjazdu już wczoraj. Poszlem zjeść śniadnie, umyć zęby i takie inne rzeczy. W tym czasie pisałem z Nexe:

Nexe: stary jest problem

Jawor: JAKI O CO CHODZI?!

Nexe: będziesz miał pokój z Filipem

Jawor: ja paczole żartujesz chyba, on mnie tam zgwałci

Nexe: no co ja ci poradzę

Jawor: dobra przeżyje jakoś z nim

Nexe : to super ja muszę spadać do zobaczenia

J: cześć

Nadchodzi godizna 19 wszyscy czekamy na pociąg.

Paczol: no sieeemanko

Jawor: no witam, witam

Ewron: nad jeżdża nasz transport możemy ruszać już powoli do wejścia

Mandzio: z przyjemnością

**_Podczas jazdy pociągiem w kabinie kilko osobowej _**

Paczol: dobra nie wiem jak wy ale ja już odpadam wam też radzę iść spać

Nexe: chodzasz nie poszłes spać pierwszy jak ten spoceniec Ewron

Magister: zachowujecie się jak psy w dżungli

Yoshi: te zachowanie to z podekscytowania

Magister: dobrze ze chodzasz chuj ci nie stanął

Thorek: o Boże zaczyna się

Mandzo: dobra ulancy idziemy spać

Jawor: no chodźmy

_Wszyscy zasneli oprócz mnie(Yoshi), Jawora i Nexe nawet magister zasnął co było dla mnie dziwne. Ja siedziałem pod oknem a obok mnie Jawor a na przeciwko Nexe. Jawor powoli zasypiał, położył mi się na ramię i zasnął na początku_ _nie wiedziałem co zrobić, jeszcze ten wzrok Nexe. Posadzilem go na swoje miejsce, rozmawiałem chwilę z Nexe i również zasnąłem około godziny 3 w nocy_

_Ranek wszyscy już wstali oprócz mnie i Jawora. Wstałem obudziłem się a ja z Jaworem spalismy do siebie przytuleni chłopacy zaczęli nas dla beki shipowac bo kto by uważał mnie za człowieka innej orientacji?! Trochę zacząłem zawstdzac Jawora że był ciepły w nocy że się do mnie przytulał i takie podobne __załapał na mnie focha na jakiś czas ale się pogodzilismy. Wychodzimy z pociągu o godzinie 10_

Mandzio : Jawor a ty kurtki nie masz?

Jawor: myślałem że będzie ciepło

Magister: jest środek zimy gdybyś nie zauważył

Jawor: ale nad-

Yoshi: dobra masz moją kurtkę spocencu

Jawor: a ty masz dla siebie

Yoshi: głupi bym był gdybym nie wziął dwóch kurtek

Jawor: dzięki stary

Nexe: szkoda że pączek nie mógł jechać

Magister: jednego mniej

_No i tak sobie rozmawialiśmy w drodze do chotelu, aż dotarliśmy_

Thorek: to chyba ten chotel

Ewron: raczej tak

Mandzio: wchodzimy

_Poszliśmy po klucze do pokoi umówiliśmy się ze o godzinie 18 pójdziemy na spacer w tym czasie _rozpakowalismy się. Stwierdziliśmy z Jaworem że obejrzymy w tym czasie jakiś horror i tak się stało oglądaliśmy sobie go aż nagle Jawor się przestraszył i krzyknął nie widziałem co zrobić więc go przytuliłem spytałem się czy chce oglądać dalej ten film odpowiedział że możemy siedział przy mnie bardzo blisko i było to trochę niezręcznie a zarazem przyjemne pierwszy raz zobaczyłem że Jawor się czegoś boi przyznam Japońskie, Koreańskie czy tam chińskie nie znam się totalnie skąd ten film był alle te horrory są w chuj straszne. Skończyliśmy oglądać film poszelm się przebrać, nadchodzi godizna 18 idziemy przed chotel a Jawor w moje kurtce.

Ewron: i jak ogarnięci już jesteście?

Yoshi: a jak

Mandzio: gdzie idziemy?

Thorek: raczej na jakieś jedzenie i nad morze się przejść

Paczol: chyba po to tutaj przyjechaliśmy

Poszliśmy się przejść do jakiejś restauracji a potem nad morze, a Jawor jakiś dziwny się wydawał.

Magister: powiem wam, ładnie tutaj

Nexe: nie wieże że tego do żyłem, Magister powiedział że coś jest ładne!

Jawor: tylko się nie napal

Nexe: prędzej ty to zrobisz

Jawor: twoja stara

Yoshi: dobra spokój chłopaki, chodźcie pochodzić po plaży(w sensie nad morzem)

_Minęło nam tak kilka godzin o godzinie 23 wróciliśmy do chotelu. Tam rozeszlismy się do pokoi i pisaliśmy na grupie głównie wysłaliśmy memy. Nadeszła godzina 00 Jawor się wykąpał a ja poszłem dopiero się wykąpać siedziałem w tej łazience jakieś 30 min i Jawor chyba zaczął się o mnie martwić. Jestem w samych bokserkach on wochodzi mi do łazienki. Jak dla mnie to nic takiego strasznego nie było bo wkoncu to też chłopak i widział mnie w stroju kąpielowym za to on zrobił się cały czerwony (dostał rumience). Spytałem się czy cos się stało, odpowiedział że myślał że coś mi się stało bo tak długo w łazience siedzę, ja siedzę w łazience nawet 1h, siedziałem około 30 min a, to nie tak dużo jak się wydaje, na początku myślałem że się o mnie martwi lub czy jest bi czy coś alle stwierdziłem że nie Jawor taki chyba Nie jest. Wyszedł z łazienki biegiem ja ubralem koszulkę i również wyszlem._

_Unikał on kontaktu wzrokowego nie chciałem go juz męczyć i poszłem dość wcześnie spać tak mi się wydaje._


End file.
